


things you said that i wasn't meant to hear (nixon/speirs)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “It's like, one day I could wake up and this will all have been a dream. I don't want to waste what opportunity I have to enjoy this.”
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs
Series: things you said [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Kudos: 10





	things you said that i wasn't meant to hear (nixon/speirs)

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask how this ended up as a college au because i have no reasoning other than i am a sucker for college aus...i hope y'all still enjoy it??

Lewis knows it's rude to eavesdrop and, really, he hadn't done so intentionally. He'd simply been on his way to class, early for once, when he'd heard two familiar voices and come across his boyfriend and one of his closest friends having a seemingly serious conversation in the middle of the courtyard. 

It's not his fault if he just happened to overhear what they were talking about.

When he realised they were talking about him, though...well, he has every right to listen in.

“It's like, one day I could wake up and this will all have been a dream. I don't want to waste what opportunity I have to enjoy this.” Ron sighs, pinching at the bridge of his nose like he always does when he's worried.

“It's not a dream,” Carwood says, placing a reassuring hand on Ron's arm, “He loves you. Can't you see that in the way he looks at you? The way his face lights up when you walk into a room? Don't you feel that same connection?”

Ron turns to look at Carwood and, even from this distance, Lew can spot the petrified look on his face. “Of course I do.” Ron's lips quirk into an uneasy smile, eyes flicking down to his feet, “He's everything to me.”

Lew’s head spins at the confession. They haven't actually said anything like that to each other yet, not as a couple anyway, but Lew had been questioning his own feelings lately. Hearing Ron admit that he feels the same way (plus Carwood clearly knowing Lew better than he knows himself) feels like a cold wave of relief washing over him and his heart suddenly feels lighter than ever before.

He breaks out into a wide grin, not thinking twice as he runs up to his boyfriend from behind, launching himself onto Ron's back and wrapping his limbs around him like a koala on a tree. 

The wind is knocked from Ron's lungs as he stumbles forward, ready to shout at the idiot that jumped on him when Lew rests his chin on his shoulder and places a wet kiss to his cheek. Carwood's laughter rings loud behind them, causing Lew's smile to grow wider.

Ron takes a moment to right himself, hands instinctively coming to grab at Lewis' thighs and hold him up before either of them can topple over. If Lew were a few inches smaller, it would've been easier but he's not too worried; Ron is the captain of the ice hockey team for Christ's sake. He has more than enough muscle strength to carry him.

As though sensing his stubbornness, his boyfriend twists his head to glare at him. Lew just smiles.

“You're such a sap,” he laughs into Ron's ear, feeling the heat that floods to his boyfriend's face. His voice softens as he nudges Ron's temple with his forehead, heart still racing in his chest, “I love you too.” Before Ron can argue back, Lew swoops in to kiss him. Ron goes willing, head tilting back to improve the angle - it's still awkward but Lewis doesn't care, swiping his tongue along Ron's lower lip and smirking when Ron whines with a part of his lips, giving him better access to claim his mouth properly.

There's a wolf whistle from someone walking by and Lew chuckles against Ron's mouth, increasing the pressure for just a second longer before reluctantly pulling away. The dazed look in Ron's eyes, which have darkened from their usual hazel, has butterflies rushing through Lew's stomach; the affect he has on Ron never ceases to amaze him. 

Lew settles his chin back into the dip between Ron's shoulder and neck, smiling to himself at the scratch of stubble he receives on his cheek. Ron squeezes his thighs, sending him a teasing smirk. “Who says I love you?” 

It takes Lewis a moment to remember the earlier conversation he'd happened upon. 

He beams up at his boyfriend, poking at the dimple of his cheek. “You did.”

“Yeah, don't deny it.” Carwood pipes up from behind them as he steps closer. Ron shoots him a stern look. “Hey, don't get mad at me! I just had to watch you two touch tongues in the middle of campus, give me some slack.”

Lew chuckles, eyes scanning over the court and finding various students glancing their way with interest. He tightens his hold on Ron, pecking his cheek mostly for show. “Well, I've gotta make sure everyone knows he's taken somehow, Lip.”

Carwood scoffs, “Trust me, everyone has known for months.”

Lew snorts at that, not even embarrassed. The sound makes Ron snicker. He shrugs at Carwood, pulling a ‘what can you do about it?’ face.

He can't help being proud of his boyfriend; after not having the best track record in relationships, something both Ron and Carwood can attest to, getting to say he's dating to captain of the college's most valued sports team is something he's going to brag about as much as he can get away with. It's not exactly like Ron minds the extra affection. In fact, if Lew had to place bets, he'd say Ron loves the attention.

Not that he'd ever admit to it.

“Can I put you down yet?” Ron suddenly asks, hoisting him up from where Lew had slipped down his back. 

Lewis shakes his head, winking at Carwood who just rolls his eyes with a smile. “Nah, I'm too tired to walk.”

“It's not even noon, you've done nothing all day.”

“I've just had to admit my feelings for you, you doofus.” Lew feigns hurt, “That took a lot out of me.”

Ron shakes his head but doesn't threaten to drop him or anything so Lew figures he's not too annoyed. “You're such a drama queen.”

Lewis smiles, resting his head on Ron's as the three of them head towards the main building. “I know! Maybe I should've taken performing arts instead? I reckon I could make it on Broadway.”

“Mhmm, sure.” Ron says absently. “You're self-obsessed enough to blend in with the theatre kids.”

He gasps, smacking at Ron's arm. Carwood laughs beside them, smart enough to duck out of the way just before Lewis’ palm comes into contact with his head. “You're mean.” he pouts, flicking Ron's ear. “I don't like you anymore.”

Ron chuckles, the action sending vibrations through Lewis' chest. “Yeah, yeah.” Ron tilts his head back, brushing a chaste kiss over Lew's jaw with a smile as they enter the building. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda attached to this au now...it could also be a prequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402553) fic if y'all want??
> 
> tysm for reading <3


End file.
